The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to automatic analysis of mammographic images and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for automatic detection of architectural distortion in two dimensional mammographic images.
Breast cancer is the second most common malignancy in women. While computer aided diagnosis reports a high level of sensitivity in revealing lesions and calcifications, such analysis methods typically fall short of detecting architectural distortion (AD), the third most common sign of impalpable breast cancer. Architectural distortion (AD) is an important and early sign of breast cancer that accounts for 12%-45% of breast cancer cases overlooked or misinterpreted in screening mammography.